Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical and datacom equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent access to the equipment. A double hinge enclosure includes a back enclosure unit hinged to a front enclosure unit. The units are typically latched together using a manual means such as an outside latch which a user latches to hold the two enclosure units together. There is a need for an easier method of latching the two enclosure units.